solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Хоторнский эксперимент
Хоторнский эксперимент — общее название ряда социально-психологических экспериментов, проводившихся группой учёных под руководством Элтона Мэйо на фабрике «Вестерн Электрикс» в США. Их задачей было выявление зависимости между физическими условиями работы и производительностью труда. В результате эксперимента было доказано, что социально-психологический климат оказывает большее влияние на производительность, чем многие технические аспекты производственного процесса. Кроме того, в ходе Хоторнского эксперимента был выявлен так называемый Хоторнский эффект. Содержание хоторнских исследований Компания Вестерн Электрик столкнулась с фактом понижения производительности труда сборщиц реле. Длительные исследования не привели к удовлетворительному объяснению причин. Тогда в 1928 году. был приглашен Мэйо, который и поставил свой эксперимент, первоначально имеющий целью выяснить влияние на производительность труда такого фактора, как освещённость рабочего помещения. Эксперименты в Хоторне в общей сложности длились с 1924 по 1932 год, в них чётко обозначены различные этапы, но здесь воспроизведена лишь основная схема эксперимента. В выделенных Мэйо экспериментальной и контрольной группах были введены различные условия труда: в экспериментальной группе освещённость увеличивалась и обозначался рост производительности труда, в контрольной группе при неизменной освещённости производительность труда не росла. На следующем этапе новый прирост освещённости в экспериментальной группе дал новый рост производительности труда; но вдруг и в контрольной группе — при неизменной освещённости — производительность труда также возросла. На третьем этапе в экспериментальной группе были отменены улучшения освещённости, а производительность труда продолжала расти; то же произошло на этом этапе и в контрольной группе. Эти неожиданные результаты заставили Мэйо модифицировать эксперимент и провести ещё несколько добавочных исследований: теперь изменялась уже не только освещённость, но значительно более широкий круг условий труда (помещение шести работниц в отдельную комнату, улучшение системы оплаты труда, введение дополнительных перерывов, двух выходных в неделю и т. д.). При введении всех этих новшеств производительность труда повышалась, но, когда по условиям эксперимента, нововведения были отменены, она, хотя и несколько снизилась, осталась на уровне более высоком, чем первоначальный. Мэйо предположил, что в эксперименте проявляет себя ещё какая-то переменная, и посчитал такой переменной сам факт участия работниц в эксперименте: осознание важности происходящего, своего участия в каком-то мероприятии, внимания к себе привело к большему включению в производственный процесс и росту производительности труда, даже в тех случаях, когда отсутствовали объективные улучшения. Мэйо истолковал это как проявление особого чувства социабильности — потребности ощущать себя «принадлежащим» к какой-то группе. Второй линией интерпретации явилась идея о существовании внутри рабочих бригад особых неформальных отношений, которые как раз и обозначились, как только было проявлено внимание к нуждам работниц, к их личной «судьбе» в ходе производственного процесса. Мэйо сделал вывод не только о наличии наряду с формальной ещё и неформальной структуры в бригадах, но и о значении последней, в частности, о возможности использования ее как фактора воздействия на бригаду в интересах компании. Не случайно впоследствии именно на основании рекомендаций, полученных в Хоторнском эксперименте, возникла особая доктрина «человеческих отношений», превратившаяся в официальную программу управления и преподаваемая ныне в качестве учебной дисциплины во всех школах бизнеса. Что же касается теоретического значения открытий Мэйо, то оно состоит в получении нового факта — существования в малой группе двух типов структур, открывшего широкую перспективу для исследований. После Хоторнских экспериментов возникло целое направление в исследовании малых групп, связанное преимущественно с анализом каждого из двух типов групповых структур, выявления соотносительного значения каждого из них в системе управления группой. Резюме исследований # Социальные отношения, складывающиеся в индустриальном производстве, нельзя рассматривать как нечто «чуждое» рабочему, препятствующее его человеческому развитию в обществе, то есть рассматривать их исключительно в аспекте концепции «отчуждения». Наоборот, социальная жизнь трудящегося в сфере крупного индустриального производства получает свою содержательную структуру и значимость именно в его профессиональной сфере и на ее основе. # Индустриальный труд — это всегда групповая деятельность, исключающая традиционно индивидуалистическое представление о рабочем как «эгоисте», преследующем только своекорыстные цели. Причем те группы, в которых социальная жизнь рабочего протекает самым непосредственным образом, являются «неформальными», и определяют они не только трудовой ритм работы их членов, но также оценку каждым из них всего окружения, формы поведения и характер исполнения производственных задач. # Позиция отдельного рабочего в социальной структуре предприятия, характеризующая его общественный престиж и статус, удовлетворяет его потребности в гарантированности своего существования, по крайней мере, столь же серьёзно, как и высота заработной платы; а с точки зрения социальной жизни рабочих она имеет скорее даже большее значение, чем зарплата. # Восприятие отдельным рабочим условий своего собственного труда, его «самочувствие» в производственном процессе, многое (если не все) из того, что относится к «психофизике индустриального труда», следует оценивать не как «факт», а как «симптом», то есть не в качестве свидетельства о фактическом состоянии условий индивидуальной трудовой деятельности, а в качестве показателя его индивидуально-психологической или социальной ситуации на производстве, и прежде всего — опять-таки — в производственном коллективе. Примечания Библиография и публикации * G. Adair (1984) «The Hawthorne effect: A reconsideration of the methodological artifact» Journal of Appl. Psychology 69 (2), 334—345 references to Hawthorne in the psychology methodology literature. * Clark, R. E. & Sugrue, B. M. (1991) «Research on instructional media, 1978—1988» in G. J. Anglin (ed.) Instructional technology: past, present, and future, ch.30, pp.327-343. Libraries unlimited: Englewood, Colorado. * Gillespie, Richard, (1991) Manufacturing knowledge : a history of the Hawthorne experiments. Cambridge : Cambridge University Press. * Jastrow (1900) Fact and fable in psychology. Boston: Houghton Mifflin. * Jones, Stephen R. G. (1992) «Was there a Hawthorne effect?» The American Journal of Sociology, Vol. 98, No. 3 (Nov., 1992), pp. 451—468. JSTOR: http://www.jstor.org/stable/2781455 http://socserv.socsci.mcmaster.ca/econ/rsrch/papers/archive/91-01.pdf * Henry A. Landsberger, Hawthorne Revisited, Ithaca, 1958. * Lovett, R. «Running on empty» New Scientist 20 March 2004 181 no.2439 pp.42-45. * Leonard, K.L. and Masatu, M.C. «Outpatient process quality evaluation and the Hawthorne effect» Social Science and Medicine 69 no.9 pp.2330-2340. * Levitt, S.D. and List, J.A. «Was there Really a Hawthorne Effect at the Hawthorne Plant?� An Analysis of the Original Illumination Experiments.» Cambridge, Mass.�National Bureau of Economic Research� 2009.�1 �NBER working paper series�vno. w15016� May 2009. * Marsh, H.W. (1987) «Student’s evaluations of university teaching: research findings, methodological issues, and directions for future research» Int. Journal of Educational Research 11 (3) pp.253-388. * Elton Mayo (1933) The human problems of an industrial civilization (New York: MacMillan). * Elton Mayo (1949), Hawthorne and the Western Electric Company, The Social Problems of an Industrial Civilisation, Routledge. * Elton Mayo, Gael, The Mad Mosaic: A Life Story. Quartet, London 1984. * Orne, M. T. (1973) «Communication by the total experimental situation: Why is it important, how it is evaluated, and its significance for the ecological validity of findings» in P. Pliner, L. Krames & T. Alloway (Eds.) Communication and affect pp.157-191. New York: Academic Press. * H. M. Parsons (1974) «What happened at Hawthorne?» Science 183, 922—932 very detailed description, in a more accessible source, of some of the experiments; used to argue that the effect was due to feedback-promoted learning. * Fritz J. Roethlisberger & Dickson, W. J. (1939) Management and the Worker. Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard University Press. * Rosenthal, R. (1966) Experimenter effects in behavioral research (New York: Appleton). * Rhem, J. (1999) «Pygmalion in the classroom» in The national teaching and learning forum 8 (2) pp. 1-4. * Schön, D. A. (1983) The reflective practitioner: How professionals think in action (Temple Smith: London) (Basic books?) * Shayer, M. (1992) «Problems and issues in intervention studies» in Demetriou, A., Shayer, M. & Efklides, A. (eds.) Neo-Piagetian theories of cognitive development: implications and applications for education ch. 6, pp.107-121. London: Routledge. * Trahair, Richard C. S. & Zaleznik, Abraham (contributor) Elton Mayo: The Humanist Temper. Transaction Publishers, 2005. * Wall, P. D. (1999) Pain: the science of suffering. Weidenfeld & Nicolson. * Zdep, S. M. & Irvine, S. H. (1970) «A reverse Hawthorne effect in educational evaluation.» Journal of School Psychology 8, pp.89-95. Ссылки * [http://www.psy.gla.ac.uk/~steve/hawth.html The Hawthorne, Pygmalion, placebo and other expectancy effects: some notes], by Stephen W. Draper, Department of Psychology, University of Glasgow. * BBC Radio 4: Mind Changers: The Hawthorne Effect Категория:Управление персоналом Категория:Социология Категория:Социальная психология Категория:Психологические эксперименты Категория:Социальные эксперименты